


【光初代】胜过你醒时决裂般无情

by Shuheng



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 03:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuheng/pseuds/Shuheng
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light
Kudos: 26





	【光初代】胜过你醒时决裂般无情

我在抵达伊尔萨巴德那刻就想起阿莉塞叮嘱我多穿点的话，果然还是女孩子心思细腻，加雷马帝国实在是太冷了！被誉为不冻港的地界还覆盖着白色霜冻，海面弥漫着薄纱般轻柔的水雾，映入我眼中的贫瘠土地上都是魔导装甲车碾过的车辙。我把视线从窗外雪景收回来，冷得双腿发抖，不得不以烈女环胸之姿钻进没有风声的“机体构建室”。这下子，我才像三月的橡树枝开始伸展抽条。

这当然不是普通实验室，它位于加雷马帝国皇家行宫中心，换言之，我溜进了艾欧泽亚最大敌人的中枢腹地。皇帝瓦厉斯遇害的消息像雪片一样飘得飞快，帝国各行省都乱成一团，这对我们来说无疑是振奋的。菲奥带来的消息就这么多，确切局势还需要查探清楚，不能坐在水晶都里坐以待毙，被众人关怀许久的我早就按捺不住，没等雅·修特拉提出计划我就从椅子上弹跳起来，自告奋勇地要直奔前线、深入敌营。

我差点被异口同声轰回病房。水晶公真是人太好了，他以惯常的冷静态度说：“我们没法掌握与原初世界的时间流速相差多少，如果要做出决定的话，的确是迅速些比较好。”

此时阿莉塞遮断我热切凝视着水晶公的眼神，她驳回我跟水晶公像是串通好的发言：“你们啊，还没学会把心安放在伙伴手里吗，探查情报这事有更多专业人士可以出任，英雄阁下严格意义上来说还没得到‘出院许可’呢！”

阿尔菲诺在点头，其他人虽然神情各异，却显然都跟阿莉塞有相同想法。我好像变成了易碎品，真叫人难为情啊。我只好诚恳地说：“我想知道哈迪斯还有没有留下什么。”

这让整个观星室变得寂静。这名无影的执著确实不容小觑，何况加雷马帝国如今的强盛由他一手缔造……他和他的故事，他有可能布下的局，都是“未知”。太多利弊需要权衡，而我的思绪却开始岔入另一条道路。我对“哈迪斯的最后手段”并没有感到焦虑，如果还有直面与他有关事物的命运，那么承载这段命运的人依然会是我。

所以我的潜入请求最终被通过了，至今为止我都做得很好。我对情报解读有某种敏锐力，从资料馆搜集的报告上零星提及的启动计划被我一一排查，其中倒也有不少值得在意的东西。机体构建室是较为核心的一项机密，为了蹲守到合适机会我已潜伏了好些天，我在带着寒风进入后迅速把门禁开启，看到信号灯闪烁的绿光，我才松了口气。

报告文书写得语焉不详，我只能猜测帝国在研发某种新的魔导机甲，毕竟这是他们最重要的战争手段。构建室内部情景却同我的想法背道而驰，这里见不到任何大型零件，却在墙壁两侧摆放着成百上千个冷冻仓。

我的好奇心被理智压下，现在可不是乱动手脚的时候。这里色调纯白，乍一看跟沃斯里构筑的天宫还挺相似，这是种不太好的感觉。我沿着通道往里走，明亮灯光让我开始微微晕眩，直到我走近远远就看到的斜放正中的椭圆形休眠仓，心里的奇妙感觉才真正得到证实。

休眠仓里注满淡绿色营养液，某个熟悉的人静静地躺在里面，就好像传说中沉眠湖底的神灵。这是满头银发的哈迪斯，这么突兀再会的瞬间，我却难以表述我心中的的想法。我好像总觉得他不会离我太远。

我呆愣了好一会儿，才慢慢琢磨清我阅览过的文件内容都是什么含义。看来这个机体构建室并不负责战争兵器的制造，而是研究克隆体与精神力量之所在，先前被尤为看重的人造超越之力计划也从这产生。我很艰难才挪动脚步，让自己离休眠仓更近。

他就好像还活着一样啊……如果不是摧毁哈迪斯的家伙正站在这里的话。我以为我会出乎意料，或者大惊失色，可我没有。我只是看着他，感受到无比平静，就好像我早就知道这一切。我并不希望哈迪斯再出现，但又不相信他真的消失。或许我残酷地、一厢情愿地认为他该留下半缕怨恨着的灵魂，在旷野中哀哀而鸣。

休眠仓表面有心率监测仪，它平稳起伏的峰谷告诉我里面确实是个活人。我透过休眠仓望着他的脸，就像在审视什么独属于我的造物。我很明白的，这只是空壳，所以我才不免感到些许悲哀。

高透玻璃上影影绰绰倒映着我的脸，上头挂满风霜和细碎胡渣，不太真切地贴在克隆体沉静面容旁边。我不知道关闭休眠仓的话他会不会死……再一次的死，因为哈迪斯的灵魂早就远去，我甚至说不出这个克隆体存在于此的意义。

我犹豫再三，还是切断了休眠仓的电源。我心里翻腾着厌恶情绪，就好像正在对加雷马帝国发怒。他可不是什么兵器啊，我心想，反正他都已经不在了。

淡绿色营养液沿着管道退去，休眠仓门缓缓向上打开，一股寒气扑向我。哈迪斯的克隆体无知无识地躺在里面，我却感受到了他的呼吸。他没有立刻失去生命，但对我来说跟死去没什么两样。他又不会再多嘴多舌，眼前的克隆体让我没有更多感触。

我只是叹惋着摸了摸他的脸——我的手臂冰寒一瞬，仿佛有什么东西从我体内被抽走，我被白色光源照射得晕眩的头脑更飘飘然了。我以为是因为心情太复杂而看错，为什么哈迪斯这具克隆体睁开了眼？随后我发现并非错觉，假如不是我在这北国寒地发了疯，那么“哈迪斯”的的确确苏醒了。

他的眼睛深深镶嵌在眉骨下，凝视我时像两汪库尔扎斯西部高地的深潭。那两团闪烁的高光，像跃出水面的飞鱼，在我的掠影匆匆经过时，恰好迎着飘雪折成个弧光似的轮廓，于孤寒境地中看我一眼。

我宁愿他没有这么做。

看到我瞬间紧张起来，哈迪斯倒笑了。他在我警惕注视下从休眠仓中爬出来，带着嘲讽语气说：“原来是这样啊。”

我很不明白他话语的含义，可我一时间却想不到说什么。他好像看透了我，随后又摆出阴鸷落寞的神情，叹了口气说道：“我确实死了，的的确确地死了。这具克隆体能苏醒还真是意外，如果不是你……大概过不了多久就会被当做废品处理掉。我的灵魂已经不在这个世界。”

可是我没有因此而安心，我只是问道：“那现在的‘你’又是什么？”

他看着我，如同从前那样一言不发地看着我。他就只是在看着我，没有任何情绪。哈迪斯让我感觉……他不会再为任何不愿见的事物而难过了。他已经拼上所有努力和尊严，而我们也为此决出胜负。如今的相见，更像冬夜的梦境。

哈迪斯伸出手，用手背轻轻抚摸我的脸。我没有闪躲，感受着他低温的皮肤。这具克隆体仍然像加雷马人那么高挑，我站得离他太近，看向他时需要微微仰起头。之后他低下头，捧着我的脸亲吻我。

我从没与他亲吻过，这种嘴唇相接显得陌生。可我却好像很熟悉哈迪斯双唇的温度，还有柔软的触感。他用他常常吐露锐利言语的嘴唇吻我，那些高傲或者冷酷的话语在这个吻中如块垒浇熄，我不可遏制地颤抖起来。他冰凉的舌头伸进来，轻轻舔着我的上颚，我感觉我在融化。他的吻毫无侵略性，跟哈迪斯曾经的作风很不同。他扶着我的肩膀，我们一同倒在大开的休眠仓中，我炽热的呼吸让他的体温也攀升了。

但我没这么温柔。我的手指埋进他柔软的银发，按着哈迪斯的头加深这个吻。我的唇舌对他纠缠不休，我用舌头迫使他将嘴撑到最大限度以接纳我，我想说和想问的仿佛都被嚼碎在我们之间，我贴紧他，裸露在外的手臂感受到哈迪斯表面肌肤雪一般的寒冷。他的嘴唇和口腔却温暖柔软，我半是眩晕着放过他，埋在哈迪斯肩窝中喘息，他在我耳边低声说道：“我现在什么也无法给予你。别问太多。”

我轻声笑了，紧紧地抱了他好一会儿。我的手掌抚摸着哈迪斯裸露身躯，他跟我很不一样，这具从未离开休眠仓的身体完美无瑕，我躯体上遍布的伤疤就像坚硬石头锤炼着他。我从未这样狎昵地爱抚过哈迪斯，可我眼下却确凿无疑地渴望这么做。我的手指仔细地抚摸过他每一块肌肉，每一根蛰伏在皮肉下的骨头，我胡乱地摸着他，感受他的冰冷和真实。我划过他的尾椎，指尖探向哈迪斯的后庭，意外地，随着我的入侵，里头还流出了残存的淡绿色营养液。

我的手指直白地插入他，随着以指节计量的深度增加，我抚过他内里的细微皱襞，指腹接触到柔韧平滑的肠壁，营养液顺着我的手指往外流，我后知后觉地开始脸红。然而哈迪斯的轻声吐息在我耳畔，这种从未听闻的细弱声音，唤起我心中无数黑暗旖旎的幻想。他的阴茎贴着我，隔着厚实衬衣我也发觉他在勃起，于是我另只手包裹住他的阴囊，鼓胀的球状物在掌心被我轻轻揉弄。“这里也会装着什么吗？”我佯装无知地问。

哈迪斯听出我的揶揄，他从容地讥讽着我：“即便是克隆体，也不会拥有没法正常循环的废品内脏。”

在他说话的时候，我的手指趁着营养液的润滑更无阻碍地操着他，无论如何，这具新生身体也不习惯被人用手指侵犯，哈迪斯的温暖肠道和皱起括约肌一并痉挛着。我没有太多经验，但有十分的耐心。为了让空隙不至于被浪费，我并指如刀在哈迪斯体内戳弄，我的指腹故意碾过他的内壁，这叫哈迪斯不适地低声轻哼。不受控制的异物在体内滑动的感觉想必很怪异，我看见哈迪斯皱起眉毛，很有种想要叫我滚蛋的冲动。

可是他到底没这么做，哈迪斯只是用他的双手覆盖上自己的阴茎，坦然地跟从欲念在我面前手淫。我想帮他，但心底小小的邪恶想法又使得我想做别的事，于是我玩弄哈迪斯阴囊的手抓住他的双手手腕，强硬地将它们从他挺立阴茎上挪开。我的意图简直呼之欲出，哈迪斯重重地喘了口恶气。

为了补偿他，也为了我下流想法，我的手指卖力地找寻他的敏感点。我敏锐的观察力如今派上用场，我不放过哈迪斯脸上任何细微的改变，但被他的金色双眼凝视着的时候我只想吻他。于是我这么做了。他这下连别的话也说不出来，我压着他，他的双腿在我腰间磨蹭着，被腺液弄得湿滑的阴茎随着晃动拍击在我小腹，还好为了潜入研究室我扮成科研人员，穿着柔软的呢绒衬衣，虽然从哈迪斯的表情看来，这种毛糙织物让他的阴茎更想射了。

我总算撞上好运，我的手指在按压过某处时哈迪斯明显浑身绷紧，他诚实的反应让我感到不好意思，在这种惭愧心情中，我曲起手指专注地操着他的敏感带。哈迪斯很不好过，他的呻吟夹杂着喘息，活像要晕厥过去，与此同时哈迪斯的双手更奋力地想挣脱我的禁锢，目的是让他的阴茎有除了蹭动我的衣服外更好的抚慰方式。

见到哈迪斯这样被我给予的情欲所掌握的模样，我当然不想就这么放过他。我无情的手指深深浅浅地操着他，在他紧缩的肠壁夹击中逼迫他，我想看他在我面前射出来，我眼神中流露出来的情欲或许露骨得让哈迪斯也察觉到了，他在被我深吻过后认命般闭起眼，绷紧的肌肉松弛下来。我用手指把他玩射了。

他被我分开两边的腿无力地挂在我腰间，我伸手摸了摸，衬衣下摆沾满了黏稠液体。哈迪斯疲乏地靠在休眠仓中，金色眼睛用说不清道不明的意味看着我。我感到心虚。

我抽出手指，看见被我搅和得浑浊的营养液从哈迪斯后头流出来，内心很是茫然了一下。我稍微支起身体，开始缓慢又手抖地脱衣服，哈迪斯打量着我，视线缓缓从我身体各处的白色瘢痕划过。我不知道他在想什么——没有灵魂的躯壳会有思想吗？我心里的不畅感甜腻低语着，叫我别去想这些。

哈迪斯有种冷漠的自尊，在他盯着我看时，我不由自主地开始反省。我低头吻去他睫毛上挂着的汗水，扶着他膝窝用阴茎再次插入他。他的身体内部滚烫如火炬，我的阴茎在我将哈迪斯翻来覆去玩弄时，已经极其渴望进入这温驯迎合我的甬道，它贴合着我，紧缩着含住我，连挤成一团的褶皱也随着我比手指粗壮几倍的阴茎捅入而变得平展。

他深吸一口气，好像在感受我。感受我的阴茎撑开他身体的撕裂感和饱胀感，感受我即将操他的这个行为会带来的痛苦和欢愉。感受我渴望操他时诚实的、直往最深处冲撞的冲动和蠢蠢欲动的癫狂。哈迪斯轻声说“没关系”，并转动被我勒出红印的手腕，用手指圈住我的阴茎与阴囊皮肉相连的地方，缓缓地助我更深地插入他。我莫名地从他脸上读出笑意，哈迪斯似乎乐见我沉迷于他的样子，这满足他某种扭曲的欲求吗？如果用更简练的话语描述，其实只是因为很爱我。

我隐隐察觉到这具身体获得意识的原因，但现下并非学术讨论的好时候。

在他的肠道没那么紧张的时候，我才开始浅浅抽插。我把哈迪斯整个人快要对折起来，掰开他的双腿在他胯间出入，他先前射精完毕的阴茎挂着他自己的精液歪倒在一边，竟在这样的情况下再次有勃起迹象。我大口地喘着气，肺部都快被我压扁，哈迪斯湿滑紧致的肠道随着我寸寸开拓而甜蜜地翕张，就像在舔我。

与此同时我也探头去吻他的脸，像变态和色情狂一样吻他的汗珠、吻他柔顺的银发，吻着我能触及的哈迪斯的一切，我舔过他的脸，想把他一切都囊括在我唇齿中。我的下腹部翻滚着比任何时候都灼热的气息，这让我无从宣泄，只好努力地操他，哈迪斯的大声呻吟让我们之间涌动的快感变得像他在单方面承受痛苦。我恍然间又回到亲手撕裂他灵魂的时刻，那种不屈的无声哀叫迟来地缭绕在我耳畔。这让我心底感到很难过，只好压着哈迪斯把阴茎往里插一点。他完全地容纳我，翕动吸吮我的穴口抵着我的耻毛，短而硬的毛发戳着他，很快就被哈迪斯阴茎和后穴流出的体液打湿，变得服帖。

即使我把他这样折起来操，他还是在喘息间凝望我。我只能看见挡住他眼神的睫毛，我能猜到哈迪斯的眼神在看我时是怎样的，带着十足嘲弄，以及些许恨又恨不起来的怅然。

究竟是我在试图征服他的身体，还是哈迪斯在用情欲驯化我，这太值得深思。只是现在我全然不管这些，我只想操他。由于他的瘦削，我深插进去、往上翘起的阴茎就好像能把哈迪斯的小腹顶起来似的，其实在我看来根本没有任何改变，可我依然无法免俗地伸手去抚摸他柔软的腹部，色情地想要摸到在他滚烫血肉下正在顶弄他的龟头。我每抽动一下，手指好像就能感受到微微隆起，这让我更热切起来。

我的精神和身体都处于极度的兴奋，因为我改变了哈迪斯的游刃有余，我给他带来了有着我气味和温度的麻烦事。我就像吞噬黑暗领地的光线，我掠夺着哈迪斯所有的感情和悟力。我让他的凝视中只剩下我，我对他的渴望，我对他的情欲，我对他的怀念，我的一切的私人情感，这种近乎愚蠢的无望的爱，并非由来无因。

在激烈的交合后我射在了里面，我的躯壳就像被抽空了，轻飘飘地悬在哈迪斯上方。他的体表覆盖着激热的潮红，银发汗湿着贴在脸颊。我正清醒地失去意识，我机械地拥抱着哈迪斯，喘着热气躺了有那么段时间，他肠道的痉挛让我又硬起来。我无措地伸出手去摸了摸哈迪斯的性器，发现他又在我没注意的时候射过一次。干涸精斑贴在哈迪斯腿根，随着我阴茎的抽出，后头还在喷溅出精液与营养液混合的白浊。

我俩都脏兮兮又汗津津的，不管哈迪斯现在是不染尘埃的白，还是烧成灰烬的白，都被我不知羞耻地搞脏了。

哈迪斯看起来比曾经的他要温和与脆弱，但眼神与气息仍然是让人提防的无影。这具身体比之前的要营养不良，说出去准能成为加雷马帝国虐待万岁老人的社会新闻。我漫无边际的想着，又试图温言软语一点，可是我的嘴巴好笨，在遇到哈迪斯的时候总是说不出什么好话，所以最终他听到的是我用干哑的嗓音说道：“不管何时何地，你对自己的要求其实也很严苛。”

他对自己精神的折磨不亚于其他任何无影，我对这点心知肚明。哈迪斯嘴唇动了动，不知带着什么情绪回答我：“不严苛的话，想见的人永远都会见不到啊。”

我的心脏被他的话语柔软地鞭笞着，快要变成几瓣碎裂开来。于是我没心思继续搭话了，我想操他。我把阴茎捅入又抽出，这是种用毛刷刮过我头颅的快感，哈迪斯这具身体原本干净的肠道被我奋力射满，精液混着体液被我的阴茎带出来，又在穴口软肉被捅入时再次送进去。哈迪斯的腿根都在抽搐了，我被紧热潮湿的狭窄肠道招待，哈迪斯的里头很难说是情动抑或被迫地吸着我，这叫我很难办。我实在不想离开这么舒服的地方，于是我掰开他的臀瓣，艰难地将阴茎抽离至入口，又用手逼迫他紧紧夹住我，好叫我获得更强烈的快乐。哈迪斯体内的精液混合物顺着内壁滴落到我龟头上，我瑟缩着，抽送间就像在搅弄浆糊。

哈迪斯几乎在我的操弄中融成一滩，他无力推拒我，只得任由我玩他。我感到自己又占了上风，就像把消化液注入猎物体内的蜘蛛，等待对方放弃挣扎，好让我完完整整地把他吞进腹中。这种情欲的饥渴，混杂着哈迪斯眼角挂着的泪水，让我头皮发麻。我顶撞他，用我罪恶的生殖器逼迫得他没有与我争辩的余地，我把我这不够圣洁的器官放进他该要容纳完美灵魂的躯壳里，我很难叙述这种近似亵渎的心态。我被自己阴暗荒唐的想法震住了，我实在不知道我的念头都从什么地方飞来，这些复杂情绪很快就随着哈迪斯夹紧我的肠道的蠕动而淡去。

他又射了，只是精液更量少而稀薄，我似乎强硬地把他掏空了。我伸出手指揩去他射满小腹的精液，这些黏糊液体冷冷地挂在我指尖，哈迪斯带着鼻音轻哼，大腿忽然环紧我的腰，先前闭着的双眼睁开来，冷笑着看我：“你最好先离我远点。”

我嘴比脑快，下意识问他为什么？

哈迪斯的脸上有着讥讽和得意的味道，他就这么勾着我的腰，挺动腰臀让我在他体内停滞的阴茎一下一下轻撞着他里面。我被他撩拨到了，想要再次夺回掌控权，哈迪斯却在这时向后仰起头，他的脖子弯成个让我想要亲吻的角度，我看见他疲软的阴茎贴着小腹，喷溅出一道透明的液体。

这大概是尿液吧，到底是原本随着身体机能运转就储存着的，还是在做爱过程中产生的，我无法得知。我的眼睛不知往哪看才好，他被我折腾得糟糕极了，却还是从容自得，哈迪斯在排尿完毕后腹部收缩着，我在这种感官和情景刺激下又内射了他一次。

我好茫然地想，我还挺能射的，弓术师行会应该把我这块宝捡回去光耀门楣。要真有这么一天，也许我还在大街小巷用竖琴传唱柔情蜜意的小调，不必在午夜梦回时还听见哈迪斯的低语，与他跨越千万年的悲歌。

我整个人都没了，感觉自己什么也不再射得出来。我想从哈迪斯身上爬起来，可小腿却不合时宜地抽筋了。我难过地呻吟着，哈迪斯那种表情却好像觉得我爽得不行。尽管从各方面来说，这都算爽过头了。

我们陷入沉默，这大概就是贤者时间理所应当的局面。我疲惫得只想晕过去，如果这里不是加雷马帝国的研究室的话。

我觉得我自己悲哀透了，像个傻瓜。我在哈迪斯耳边呢喃道：“我根本不想再见到你的啊……”

这么说话好似很绝情，但我并不是那种残酷的人。我和哈迪斯走在相反道路上，哪怕我们有着如出同源的信念，也没有握手言和那一天。幻想着能真正跟哈迪斯推心置腹，却好像我在讽刺他的执念一样。他与我的生死对决，是我们拿出最真诚的心和最诚挚的感情来构筑的，诗歌中的悲剧或结局，都不该在那之后多添一笔。

哈迪斯抚摸我的头发，轻轻捏着我的耳朵，他伸手抱着我，我们就像毫无芥蒂的爱侣在这喁喁细语。“我不渴望得到拯救。”哈迪斯轻声说。

我愣住了，想起我似乎说过同样的话，在亚马乌罗提。哈迪斯却不是在嘲笑我，即便我现在埋首他的怀抱，看不见他脸上的神情，我也知道他说这话时是发自内心的。

“哪怕我的确已经挫骨扬灰，我也依旧这么说。我们原本就是这样相似的家伙，所以我才……”哈迪斯有一下没一下地顺着我乱翘的黑发，“你被这群可笑的人们称作英雄，而我是恶人和掠夺者。我是一段故事中必会拥有的漆黑标签，我是你们传颂的光明故事中蠕动的阴霾。我是什么？或者说我什么也不是？我不渴望谁来拯救我，从我的同胞牺牲的那一刻起，我不相信任何奇迹。我不会对你索求任何东西，你也不要想着拯救我。”

我抬起头，不发一语地凝视着他。哈迪斯这具没有灵魂的躯壳，却仍然让我的内心撼动无比。而后我意识到我流泪了，这种苦涩液体顺着我的鼻翼滑下，我也实在说不出为了什么而悲伤。哈迪斯却用手背抚摸我的脸颊，我才品尝到这种轻柔接触里的爱怜和悲悯，他凑上来吻我，用嘴唇轻轻摩擦我的双唇，他对我好用情啊，我想……哈迪斯的爱意，已经遁入我的灵魂。

“你现在又认为‘我’是什么？”他突兀地问。

我盯着他，内心完整地浮现出答案。不只是爱梅特赛尔克，而是哈迪斯。他卸下重担，完成对同胞的允诺，还保留光华无比的真心。他就是他自己，带着纯粹情感的人。他苦痛的灵魂不在这里，浓烈的感情之力却留存世间。他看我时，我也在看他，恶人与英雄都不需要被拯救的世界仍然是支离破碎的样貌，哈迪斯同我挥手作别，假如在分别时刻有人问道：你是否还深爱着那个人？

前路未知，但我和他都会说：是的。

在返回水晶都后我结结实实爆睡三天，这给拂晓贤人们担忧坏了。其实我身体状况十分健康，毕竟能吃能睡，完全不用操心吧！但同伴的关怀让我感到很温暖，我享受着每天早晨从窗外投射进来的阳光温度，还有床沿上摆放整齐的花卉淡香。我对这世界的一切充满热爱，我明白无论发生什么，这份爱所产生的意志总会让我们的故事永不磨灭。我无疑是幸运的，哪怕其中有再多困苦。

可能因为我传送回来时萎靡得一塌糊涂，阿莉塞对我格外关注。她看到我手上新鲜的创口，非得让我坦诚交代有没有不慎受伤。我指天发誓说没被任何刀枪棍棒挨到衣角，手上伤痕只是慈悲造成的意外。我说我埋葬了一位故友，阿莉塞的神情立即转为歉然与伤感，我只好说了些我们光明坦荡活下去就是给逝者最好的安慰之类的话。

我想起一些在机体构建室的事情。哈迪斯说他对于我的潜入查探毫不意外，毕竟我们会惧怕他的力量、他的智谋，这是事实。

我实在得意忘形了，竟然还有闲心开玩笑。如果是我的话，我说，像你曾经说得那样，只要我特地来问你，你都会作答的。所以，你究竟有没有有没有什么后手？

那时候我蠢到极致了，心中想的只是，不管哈迪斯说了什么，我都会信的。因为我太相信他，他也太值得我这样把真心拱手相让了。他只要说“没有”，那么我便安心。

可是哈迪斯却笑了。他轻轻地笑了那么一下，像在黑风海我见到的最后一个笑容那么诚挚又释然。他说：有啊。

他的手按着我的胸口，说道：在这里。

他说：我把我最后的思念留在这里了。

他说：只要你还记得我们的诺言，你不会忘记确实存在的历史，那些漫长又美好的故事，那么我便存在。

他说：给我记住……

-完-


End file.
